


Life Goes On

by maddy_snape



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddy_snape/pseuds/maddy_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond wants to show Legolas that life can go on even after being betrayed by the one he loves. Things don't quite go according to plan…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Goes On

*Legolas' PoV*

I stood on the balcony, my whole body frozen. Despite everything, despite all of Aragorn's pretty words. Here. Now. He had made his choice and it wasn't me.

I watch as Arwen hangs her necklace around his neck. Her Evenstar. The sign of her immortality. Her pledge that she would live and die with him. Something I could never give him, I couldn't help but think bitterly.

My only solace was that Aragorn had tried to refuse the gift. In the end though, he still accepted it. I saw everything from my vantage point and it feels like my heart is being ripped in two.

I jump as I feel a firm hand come to rest on my shoulder. I have been so absorbed in the scene unfolding below that I had not even noticed someone enter the room.

'L-lord Elrond,' I stutter in greeting as I see the half-elf's serene features. I dread to think how he would feel about me spying on his daughter and her betrothed. Uncharacteristically he is dressed as casually as me in just a tunic and leggings.

'Legolas,' he acknowledges. Then his sharp eyes turned to the scene that had had me so enthralled. Arwen and Aragorn are now locked in a tight embrace.

'I see my daughter has got her own way,' Elrond said. I thought I could detect a note of sadness in his tone.

'Yes,' I reply stiffly. I feel rather than saw a pitying gaze fall upon me.

'You really love him, don't you?' he says quietly.

'That is *none* of your business,' I snap. How *dare* he pity me. I pull away from the hand that still rests on my shoulder and make as if to leave. More swiftly than I could imagine possible, I feel myself swung around in an iron grip and pinned against the wall. I struggle to no avail. After all, Elrond was more of a warrior than I could ever hope to be, and far stronger.

'You are not the only one who is hurting,' he says to me fiercely. 'Do you not know how much and how long I prayed that Estel would choose you? Arwen is my only daughter. My precious one. The apple of my eye…'

'And I have lost the only man I can ever love,' I interrupt, equally as fierce. 'You, at least, can go to Valinor and find comfort in the arms of your wife. I…I will never know peace again. Without Aragorn's love I know I shall fade!'

'Oh stop being so dramatic, young prince,' Elrond says irritably. 'You won't fade. In your heart of hearts you have always known that he would choose my daughter.'

'I did not!' I declare vehemently. Who was this elf to try and tell me what was in my own heart? No matter how right he was…I shake my head. Where in Arda had that thought come from?

'Yes you did,' Elrond says firmly. 'That's why you will survive this betrayal. It *will* hurt for a long time, but there are ways and means of speeding up the healing process…'

'What ways?' I ask almost anxiously. The promise of quick healing overrode my annoyance with the half-elf.

The last thing I expect however, is Lord Elrond raising his hand and tracing a finger gently along my cheekbone. I can't help the shiver that runs through my body at his touch. Why am I reacting like this? To this elf of all elves? Suddenly I become all too aware of how close Elrond actually is to me. His body flush against mine and his lips barely inches from my own.

'You are truly enchanting,' he murmurs, his silver-grey eyes staring straight into mine. 'Even when I was praying that Estel chose you, a voice in the back of my head was telling me you were wasted on a human.'

'And what would you consider not to be a waste?' I ask, my eyes challengingly meeting his own.

Elrond smiles at me almost mockingly. 'I would not consider it a waste if you were in my bed letting me do whatever I will with you.'

There it was. Out in the open at last. I had no doubt that this was what the elven lord had been leading up to ever since he had entered the room.

'And what would I get out of it?' I ask. I was curious to know, even though I had no intention of taking him up on his offer no matter how attractive I found him. Well, I *think* I was certain.

'As I said, it will speed up the healing process if you have another lover and I *guarantee* you will enjoy it as much as me.'

'And what of you wife?' I could not help but ask.

'She has found true love in Valinor,' Elrond says with a faint smile. 'It was never a love match between us and I do not begrudge her that happiness. No more than she would begrudge me mine.'

I look into Elrond's face for any trace of dishonesty. There was none. As I stood there, still uncertain, he moves closer and presses his lips gently, but firmly, against mine. I gasp at the touch and Elrond takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. Suddenly, a rush of lust runs through me and I am no longer just letting the kiss happen, I am eagerly participating, my tongue duelling madly with his. We break apart, gasping for breath. Despite initiating it, I think Elrond was as amazed as I at the intensity of the kiss…and my response.

'Perhaps we should continue this somewhere more private,' he suggests. I am gratified that his voice is a little unsteady. Yet, still, do I really want this to go any further? Oh yes! I can feel a grin breaking out on my face and am helpless to prevent it.

'Your room or mine?' I ask. I see an answering smile on my soon-to-be lover's face.

'I think my room might be more…comfortable,' he almost purrs at me. I nod my head in agreement. The Lord of Imladris does not appear to me to be someone who stints himself on the comforts of life and I imagine his quarters are far more sumptuous than the guest ones I inhabit.

We leave the balcony and walk companionably side by side. As we get closer to where I know Elrond's room lies (it being just two doors down from Aragorn's), I can feel my heart racing. Strangely, the thought of Aragorn does not pain me as it did but a few minutes ago. Probably because it is too busy beating fast for the dark haired lord at my side. We pause outside his door.

'Are you sure you want this?' he asks. His face is inscrutable and the passion I saw before is nowhere in sight. I'm slightly confused. Elrond was the one who had started this forceful seduction of me. Now, he was acting like he no longer wished to go through with it.

'Why?' I blurt out. 'Don't you want me?' I cringe at the neediness I hear in my own voice. When had the tables turned so dramatically?

A soft smile warms Elrond's face.

'Believe me, I definitely wish to make love to you,' he assures me. 'I just needed to be sure that it was what you wanted as well.'

'Perhaps we should go inside,' I say, my mouth dry. Elrond's eyes darken as he takes my hand and pushes open the door, leading me into his room…

*Elrond's PoV*

I look down at the golden-haired beauty sleeping peacefully beside me. It has been a long time since I have had someone so fair in my bed. In fact, with the rising of Arien softly making his skin glow, I cannot be sure that I had *ever* bedded one so lovely. Yet, not only was he lovely, I muse, he had also been more than enthusiastic in our lovemaking. Sinking back on the pillows, I allow myself to remember the previous night.

Once the door was safely closed, all restraint left us both as we tore the clothes off each other. Tunics ripped open, buttons pinging off and fumbling fingers pulling at each other’s leggings. Finally, we were both naked and I could see my lover in all his glory. Yet, I push him roughly down on the bed, only stopping briefly to admire the long, slender limbs and firm, muscled chest, before covering his body with my own. Neither of us can prevent a hiss as our erections come in full contact for the first time. I have to strongly resist the urge to just thrust blindly against him until I reach completion, so desperate is my need. But still, there is so much more I want to do. I want to taste every inch of him, savour the taste of his salty essence upon my tongue. Then I want to bury myself so deep inside his body that I might never find my way out.

Feeling the body beneath me tremble, I suit my actions to my thoughts. Latching onto a ripe, brown nipple, I suck and nip at it until Legolas is gasping and the nub is agonisingly hard.

'Oh Elbereth, Elrond,' Legolas says in a barely controlled voice that tells me how far gone he is already. 'You will surely be the death of me.'

That brought me back to my senses. Reminding me why I was doing this in the first place. I wish to be the *life* of him. Despite the harsh words I had used earlier, I was by no means confident that the grief over Aragorn's betrayal would not take this beauteous creature to the Halls of Mandos. Isuldur's heir may be my foster son, but he was still only human and Legolas deserved a better fate. So did my daughter and yet she had made her choice. Saving her was now beyond me.

I push these less than arousing thoughts from my mind as I suck and lick my way down Legolas' golden body. Finally, I come to his straining erection which just begs to be worshipped. Restraining myself, I lick the leaking head lightly, just getting the faintest taste of his essence. A pleading moan comes for 'more' from above.

By now, I am as desperate as he for me to taste more, and take the whole head into my mouth and suck hard. I bring one hand to the enticing curls and twin sacs, stroking lightly. Gradually, as I take more of his cock into my mouth, I let a hand wander to the tight ring of muscles of his entrance. Unable to stop myself, I press a dry finger ruthlessly inside him. I hear him call out in pain, but cannot heed as I press it in further against the protesting muscles until they start to stretch to accommodate me. Finding the prostate, I stroke it lightly, chuckling quietly around my mouthful at the sudden jerking of the body below me and the gasp of pleasure. If I didn't know better, I would almost believe he had never felt this pleasure before.

Still gently stroking the gland, I take the whole of his cock into my throat. Legolas nearly comes off the bed at this point, his body arching to force himself even further down my throat.

'Elrond,' my lover calls between laboured breaths. 'I'm so close…' I look up to see him resting on his elbows and staring at me with passion-glazed eyes.

In response, I swallow around his erection. Legolas' head falls back against the pillow as waves of ecstasy obviously overtake him. Then, just as I push another finger inside him, he comes hard. I welcome the spurt of hot liquid into my mouth, letting it slide down my throat.

That, of course, had only been a prelude to our lovemaking. The night had been an intense one. He had been both passionate and yet strangely shy.

I move back up his body, aware that he is slightly shaking.

'I take it you enjoyed that?' I say. He looks at me through glazed eyes, unspeaking. 'I'll assume that's a yes,' I add, unable to keep the amusement from my voice. A frown mars his perfect features, probably brought on from my tone. I lean up and kiss it away. My erection brushes against his thigh, reminding me of the aching need that I had almost forgotten in the aftermath of Legolas' apparently earth-shattering orgasm. He breaks away from me looking guilty.

'I-I forgot…You haven't…' he flushes and looks away from me. I grasp his chin between finger and thumb and gently turn his face back so I can look him in the eye.

'I would like to make love to you, Legolas,' I say in an even tone. 'But this doesn't have to go any further if you don't want it to.'

'I do!' he replies earnestly, far too quickly to be good for my ego.

'Good,' I reply sincerely and am startled at how relieved I feel. I tell myself it's because I wish to save him from grief and yet I fear my motives are no longer that pure.

Reluctantly, I detach myself from him and move to leave the bed. I see a look of fear pass across his face and quickly reassure him.

'I just need to get something.'

I walk over to a cupboard and quickly find a bottle of suitable oil and return to the bed. Legolas is staring at the bottle and once again I can see fear on his face. It puzzles me for a moment before assuming that only now has it *really* sunk in what we were about to do. I kiss his soft lips, placing the bottle on the bed beside us. I am surprised at how strongly he responds to my kiss. Already he is getting hard again. I break away from the kiss and pick up the bottle. I really can't wait any longer. Legolas' responses have aroused me more than anyone else has managed in the last few hundred years.

I become aware that his bright blue eyes are watching my every move. I lean down and kiss him again whilst at the same time bringing my fingers to his entrance. This time they slide in smoothly and I swallow his gasp as he reacts. Scissoring and stroking and pressing lightly on his gland, I soon have him pressing against me, his arms snaking round my body and pulling me impossibly closer. I deem he is more than ready. Pulling my fingers out and moving on top of him, I find his legs already snaking up to grasp me around the waist. I put one hand in his hair to hold him steady as I use the other to guide myself into him, keeping my eyes firmly locked with his. Once I am fully in, I have to close my eyes. He feels so hot, so tight. It has been a while since I have lain with another male, but I'm sure it has never felt this good before.

My eyes come open suddenly as I realise Legolas is painfully tense beneath me. He is staring at me with pain clearly etched on his face. I immediately feel regret. Obviously I have gone too fast in my urge to be inside of him.

'Relax,' I whisper. I stroke a hand down his side soothingly and start pressing light kisses all over his beautiful face. All the time remaining completely still within him. Gradually, I feel the tight passage start to relax around me and dare to ease out slightly and thrust back in, hoping to hit his sweet spot. I have evidently succeeded as his body jerks against mine and he begins to reciprocate the kisses. Emboldened, I start a slow rhythm, using every inch of my self control not to rush this.

'Yes,' he sighs, his legs tightening around me, drawing me deeper inside. I speed up and feel him respond by moving against me. We stay locked in this rhythm for what seems like hours. Yet, still it isn't long enough as I feel myself reaching towards climax. I reach between us and close my hand around his hardness, stroking him in time with my thrusts. His whimpers and moans tell me how close he is and so I finally let myself go and strive towards my own need. With a last drawn out cry, Legolas empties himself over my hand and his stomach. The feeling of his muscles clenching tight around me is my undoing. Biting hard into his shoulder, I come with a muffled gasp.

It had been perfect, I mused, gazing once more at the slumbering form beside me and cannot stop myself running a finger along the flawless skin of his cheek. With regret, I see his blue eyes focus and realise he is awakening. For a moment he looks lost and then, as his eyes come to rest on me, his memories obviously return quickly, as he both smiles shyly and blushes.

'Good morning, young one,' I greet cordially.

'Good morning,' he responds. He moves to sit up, carefully keeping the sheet wrapped around him. It is an oddly sweet move considering all we had shared the previous night. He makes a move towards me. Before he touches me, I move carefully away, getting off the bed and pulling on a robe. I turn to face him again and I feel guilty for the hurt I can see on his face. 'Elrond?' he queries in a low voice. 'What is wrong?'

'Nothing is wrong,' I assure him.

'Then why did you pull away from me? Did I…did I do something wrong last night?' He looks so fearful, it is all I can do to stop myself gathering him up in my arms.

I gathered my robe around me, pulling it tight against the sudden chill I feel in the air. 'Last night was…good,' I reply. Wonderful, exhilarating, amazing, I should say but don't. 'Alas, last night was last night. This is a new day.'  
He looks at me crestfallen. I know this is a tricky situation and I need to extricate us from it without causing too much pain to him. 'I lied when I said you could not die from grief over Aragorn,' I say. Legolas stares at me, uncomprehending. I gesture to the bed he still lies in. '*This* was a cure. You will not fade now.'

'A cure?' He looks at me disbelievingly and for a moment I think he is going to lose his temper with me. Then, he seems to mentally compose himself. 'I suppose I must then thank you for your…attentions,' he says stiffly. 'I'll go now, I'd hate to take up any more of your time.' And with that he quickly dressed and leaves the room without looking at me once.

I should be glad that it was easier than I imagined. Hopefully, given time, he would forgive me for deceiving him. Still, I felt horrible.

*Legolas' PoV*

I left Elrond's room in anger and confusion. I meant *nothing* to him. I was merely the patient he had healed in the only way possible.

True to my luck, I ran straight into Aragorn as he leaves the room next door.

'Legolas!' he exclaims, looking both guilty and surprised. 'What are you doing here in the family wing so early in the morning?'

I flush, I could not help it. Before it could register with my former beloved, I attack with words.

'I might well ask you why you are leaving that room when I know your bedroom is two doors down on the other side of Lord Elrond's room,' I reply archly. Let us see how he would get out of this one!

Aragorn had the grace to blush and hang his head. 'Um…well…' he prevaricates. Suddenly I feel sorry for him. He cannot help where his heart had led him. I just wish he had had the decency to let me know.

'Aragorn, I know Arwen has given you her Evenstar,' I say quietly. //And a good deal more// I add silently. I have no doubts about whose room lay beyond the door he had just closed.

Aragorn looks horrified. 'I am so sorry, Legolas…' he begins. I interrupt him quickly. I did not wish to hear his excuses.

'It matters not to me,' I reply coolly. 'You have made your choice and I wish you well.'

Aragorn looks relieved for a moment before it turned to suspicion. 'You are taking this incredibly well.'

No doubt he was remembering all my passionate outpourings and declarations that I would love him for all eternity. I can almost see it when it finally clicks about whose room I have just left. Comprehension fills his face.

'You and my foster father?' he asks, half disbelieving. I incline my head. It is too late to deny it and perhaps somewhere within me I get a little satisfaction out of showing how little he meant to me. 'How long has this been going on?' he demands. I am halfway between being amused and being affronted at the indignation on his face.

'Last night was the first time…and the only time,' I reply. 'It was merely two beings enjoying each other’s bodies. It meant nothing.' I will not tell him of the real reason behind Elrond's seduction. I refuse to let him know how much he has hurt me.

'It seems I do not know you at all, Legolas,' Aragorn says in a strangely tight voice. 'If you will excuse me…' He walks away from without a backward glance. I feel neither exultation nor anger at what I have just done. All I feel is sadness. I hope Aragorn and I could put this behind us one day. I did not wish to lose his friendship as well as his love.

 

*Elrond's PoV*

I let him go.

It was several months since I had watched him walk away. Once out of my room and then again out of my life as he left with the Fellowship.

I could almost laugh at the irony of it all. My foresight had told me Legolas had an important part to play in the ring's destruction, but not of what nature this part would take. For all I knew it could be his death that was required. And so I had bedded him to keep him from falling into grief and make it possible that he could go with Aragorn to destroy the ring. Now it seemed I would be taking his place in the Halls of Mandos.

I know well the symptoms of fading; the numbing coldness, the dull ache in the heart, the lack of appetite… A weary sigh left my lips. I had never planned to fall in love with the young elf, and yet that was exactly what had happened. The saddest part was that I had heard from his own lips that I meant nothing to him. I had not intended to eavesdrop on his and Aragorn's conversation, but my ears were sharp and the doors were thin. It was at that time I had felt the first chill enter my body.

I close my eyes for what is possibly the last time. It seems so easy to just let go… I regret now not asking Glorfindel more about his time with Mandos. It was a subject my seneschal was particularly reticent about. Maybe, I muse, I would be a little more trepidatious if I knew what was awaiting me. I imagine it is not meant to be pleasant.

And yet, if I could go back, knowing what I know now, would I change my actions? The answer would have to be no. One taste of that sweet flesh was worth all eternity in Mandos' care.

I have left a note explaining that I have fallen foul of an unrequited love. I did not name Legolas in it. I did not wish him to bear that burden. Hopefully, he will not make the connection, as I had been suitably callous in my treatment of him. My last hope was that my dear Arwen would forgive me for not saying goodbye.

Finally, I feel myself slipping away. To unconsciousness or something more. I cannot be sure. No doubt I will find out soon enough.

*Legolas' PoV*

I wait anxiously by Aragorn's side as we see the elven party approach. Arwen is finally here to take her rightful place at Elessar's side.

This thought does not hurt me. In fact, it brings me pleasure to see my old friend so happy. After all we had been through, he deserves it.

//And so do I!// a traitorous voice whispers in my head. I don't know why, but despite all my rational thoughts, I still have a small sliver of hope that our one night of passion meant more to Elrond than he had admitted. I know I have no other experience to draw upon. Yet, surely that deep-down spiritual connection I had felt when we made love was not a common occurrence?

Suddenly, my eyes find Arwen near the front of the procession. Automatically, I look to the elf riding at her side, expecting it to be my Lord. Therefore, I am most confused to see it is Lord Celeborn. Both look very grim. Actually, now I am paying more attention, I realise the whole party had an air of despondency surrounding it.

'There is something most wrong,' Aragorn whispers, his face pale.

It is now, with a sense of dread, we wait for the head of the procession to reach where we stand.

Celeborn slips down easily from his seat and helps Arwen gracefully dismount. Before I know it, they are at our side and Arwen's hands are tightly held by her betrothed.

'What has happened?' Aragorn demands without preamble. I guess he does not consider this the time for lover's greetings.

'My father is fading,' she says. 'He is in a coma and will not wake.'

There is a mutter of dismay from those around me. I stand frozen. It could not be true! Elrond was too strong, he had survived so much. For him to fade now was beyond ridiculous!

'How did this happen?' I hear Aragorn ask urgently.

'He left us a note saying he had fallen in love. A love that was not requited. He said he had no choice but to fade.'

'Who does he love?' I cannot stop myself from asking. Arwen turns her sad face to me.

'We do not know,' she confesses, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. 'He named no one in his note and no one has come forward and admitted they were the object of his affections.'

'How could anyone be so cruel?' Aragorn mutters.

'Perhaps they love another,' I suggest. 'We cannot choose whom we love. You should know that better than most.' He gives me a sharp glance and I see Arwen looking at me in confusion. For the first time I realise that Aragorn has never told her about our relationship. If we all weren't so worried over Elrond, I think I would be tempted to say something.

'What are you doing here if your father lies dying in Imladris?' Aragorn suddenly demands of Arwen.

'He is not in Imladris,' she replies sharply. 'I would never have left him. Galadriel insisted that it was important we came here as soon as possible and that we brought my father with us.'

'He is here?' I ask in disbelief.

'Yes,' she gestures to a large carriage. 'He lies in there. Galadriel is with him at the moment.'

Aragorn immediately starts for the carriage, Arwen at his side. Dismayed at this turn of events, I turn and head off by myself, ignoring Gimli's gruff questions and the calls of the hobbits. I need time alone to digest these horrible facts.

*******

I wait outside his room until I see Arwen leave and I know that Elrond is finally alone. I have been waiting most of the night for this chance.

I steal into the room feeling like an intruder. Well, in truth, I am. I'm not family, I have no claim on his heart… And yet I could not bear the thought of not seeing his face one last time.

Stealthily, I walk over to his bed. His face is bathed in moonlight and he looks both serene and regal. I can almost believe he is just sleeping - Aragorn had told me the Peredhils slept with their eyes shut - if he wasn't so pale and thin.

I sit down on the chair next to him and take one of his hands between both of mine. It is so cold.

'I'm sorry that I could not save you as you saved me,' I whisper to his peaceful face. 'I know that night meant nothing to you beyond your duty to heal wherever possible. Yet it meant a lot to me. You see, that was my first time…I don't think you realised. I imagine you thought Aragorn and I had been together, but I always refused to consummate our relationship whilst he was still unsure about his feelings for me. Still, you were so wonderful with me it barely hurt at all.' I gaze at his face, hardly believing that I am confessing these things to him even though he cannot hear me. I almost think I see a twitch to his mouth, but I know I am deluding myself. 'I wish it was me that you loved,' I sigh, meaning it from the bottom of my heart. 'I would not have let you fade. I could not help but have loved you for all eternity.' Even as I say the words, it is only then revealed to me the depth of my feelings for this elf. I love him. And now I am going to lose him.

My eyes fill with tears as my emotions overwhelm me. With trembling fingers I reach forward and brush them across his still lips. Then, I lean farther forward and gently press my lips against his. I feel the tears trickle down my face, but make no move to staunch them.

Suddenly, I freeze as I feel the softest of movements against my mouth. Surely I did not really feel his lips respond to mine? I pull back and stare at him with baited breath. I do not have to wait long as I see his lips move almost imperceptibly as if he is trying to say something. Tensely, I bring my ear close to his mouth.

'Legolas,' he breathes. I gasp and I can feel my eyes widen. What does that mean? I think, bewildered. Had he heard my confession? I move to get away, flight the only option in my mind. Yet, I find this impossible, as the grip on my hand has tightened enough to impede me. Then, I become aware that his eyes have opened and he is staring at me with those silvery orbs.

'I am sorry,' I gabble. 'I thought…' What *had* I thought? 'I must go.' Somehow I manage to withdraw my hand from his grasp. I head quickly for the door, but his next words stop me.

'Don't go.'

It is barely above a whisper and yet I can still hear the desperation in his voice. I turn around uncertainly and see he is holding out his hand. Almost unthinkingly, I return to his side and take his hand once again.

'I heard what you said,' he whispers. I blush and nervously look into his face expecting at best to see pity, instead I see a sort of wonderment. 'How could someone as exquisite as you fall in love with someone as old and jaded as me?'

'You are not old and jaded!' I exclaim. 'You are kind and gentle, passionate and loving, and the wisest being I know. It would have been more difficult to *not* fall in love with you!'

I am rewarded with the faintest of sad smiles. 'I can see now why I would fade over you, Legolas. There are few elves left in this world who are as pure of heart as you.'

His words stun me. *I* am the reason he is fading?

'Y-you love me?' I stammer.

'Aye, my prince, I love you,' he replies. He still looks unbearably sad.

'But that is wonderful!' I declare, my heart filling with joy. 'You will not fade now you know your love is requited.'

'I fear it is too late,' is the quiet reply. 'Mandos already has a firm grasp on me and I do not think he will let go willingly.'

I shake my head in anguish and disbelief. 'No! There must be something I can do. I can't lose you now. Not now.' He hesitates before he shakes his head. I feel a brief flash of hope. 'There *is* something, isn't there?' I demand.

'There is one thing,' he whispers. 'But I cannot ask it of you. If it does not work you will more than likely be dragged with me.'

'What is it?' I plead, unshaken by the revelation. At this point I am not sure I can survive without him anyway.

'We must complete the circle.' My face creases in puzzlement. He sighs. 'I made love to you and to complete the circle you must make love to me. Then, perhaps, it will be enough to save me.'

'I will do it,' I say instantly. Then, I look at his pitiably weak state. 'Are you strong enough for this?' I ask hesitantly. In response I receive a weak laugh.

'You will have to do all the work. I apologise now for not being quite the ardent lover you deserve.'

I smile briefly before springing up lightly and locking the door. For extra measure I place a chair beneath the handle. If we are to do this I do not wish to be disturbed. I look around the dim room and spot a bottle of what I hope is massage oil on the dressing table. I take out the stopper and sniff it. It smells of flowers and honey. It should do for my purpose. I place it on the cabinet beside the bed and quickly disrobe, fully aware of the eyes following my every movement. I pull back the covers and discover he is wearing just a nightshirt which I carefully help him remove. Even this seems to exert him more than is judicious.

'I love you,' I say, lying down next to him. My heart aches at the skeletal nature of his body, the wasted muscles. My powerful lord is now but a parody of himself. I swiftly decide that if this does work I will do everything in my power to nurse him back to full health and never leave his side again.

I cannot help but be nervous as I tip some of the oil onto my palm. I have only ever had this done to me - and that was only once - and I remembered more how it *felt* than the actual details of the preparation itself.

I kneel down between his legs and press a hesitant finger to his opening, watching in amazement as it disappears easily inside him. I realise that in his wasted condition he does not have the ability to be anything but relaxed. Quickly, I insert another finger, pressing in further and coaxing the muscles apart. I feel he is ready even before I add a third finger, but I do so anyway. Once I am sure he is sufficiently prepared, I reach back for the oil, pressing a reassuring kiss to his lips on the way. I slather the oil on my erection. Despite the circumstances it seems I am more than eager for this consummation.

I place his legs on my shoulders - he is not strong enough to grip them around my waist - and place the head of my arousal at his entrance. I bend forward to meet his lips once again and gasp as, not only do our lips meet, but my full length slides easily into him. He groans against my lips, I am not sure whether it is though pain or pleasure. I can only hope it is pleasure as my own body is disinclined to wait any longer and I find myself thrusting into him almost against my will. I thrust my tongue into his mouth in simulation of what my cock is doing lower down. It is all so hot and arousing. I place my hand between our bodies and am delighted to find a hardness there. I was not sure he would be capable. I grasp it tightly in my oily hand and stroke it in rhythm with my thrusts. This time when he moans, I *know* it is from pleasure.

Suddenly, I feel the arousal tighten within me and know I cannot last much longer. I speed up my stroke on my beloved's flesh, determined to take him with me. With one last thrust, I feel myself pulse into him and an answering wetness cover my hand.

Resisting the urge to collapse on the body beneath me, I pull out slowly and lay to the side. I take an edge of the sheet and wipe his stomach and my hand off as best I can. I notice with concern that Elrond is panting heavily.

'Are you alright?' I ask anxiously. What I am desperate to ask is whether he thinks it has worked. However, I am too scared to ask.

His head turns on the pillow so that he can look at me. 'I'm fine,' he says. 'In fact, I think I'm more than fine.' He moves a hand up to my cheek and though it is cool, it is nowhere near as cold as it was when I first entered the room. 'I think it has worked.'

My eyes fill with tears of relief and joy. I press my head against his chest and weep away the tension. An arm comes round me and soothing words fill my ears. I suddenly feel very tired and gratefully let the words lull me into sleep.

*Elrond's PoV*

I am awoken by an unholy banging on the door and muffled voices calling from without. I'm not sure where I am though I do know I'm not alone as there is a fan of fair hair across my chest and a head in the crook of my shoulder. I strain to remember. I knew I had been fading and had been resigned to my fate. And yet now, here I was, awake, warm, hungry and my heart no longer ached. The head on my shoulder suddenly murmured fretfully before turning sparkling blue eyes towards me. Legolas.

'Beloved,' he breathes, pushing the short distance to cover my lips with his own. I open my mouth hungrily, wishing to devour him, his tongue meeting mine in ecstasy. Slowly the events of the night came back to me. His confession of love to my near comatose form, my own confessions and then the act of love that would either save me or end both our lives.

'I do not deserve you,' I say as we break to breathe. He smiles down at me.

'I believe we went through this last night,' he says teasingly. 'If you are looking for more compliments about why I love you so much, I refuse to play!'

I sigh dramatically before pulling him down for another kiss. And that is how Arwen and Aragorn find us as the door bursts open and the chair against it goes skittering across the floor. I think we both had the grace to blush at the compromising position we found ourselves in. We pull away from each other and both sit up.

'Father!' exclaims Arwen, rushing to my side. 'You're awake.' Tears are falling freely down her face.

'Yes,' I say a little gruffly, still feeling embarrassed about being caught in bed with my Legolas. *My Legolas*. I savour the thought. It has still not really sunk in that he loves me as much as I love him.

I see Arwen's gaze flick between me and my lover. 'Legolas is the one you spoke of in your note,' she says. Though it is not a question, I nod anyway. Her gaze turns once again to Legolas. 'Thank you,' she says softly. I look to him and see his cheeks are red but he is smiling slightly at my daughter's approbation.

'I love him too,' he says simply. All eyes turn to Aragorn who is still standing in the doorway as we hear him make a small noise. His face is a picture of disbelief.

'I thought you loved me,' he bursts out, his hand going to his mouth as soon as the words are out. Arwen is staring at him in betrayal.

'I thought I did,' Legolas replies calmly. 'Yet, you chose Arwen over me and I discovered that what I felt for you was a mere infatuation. What I feel for Elrond is *real*.'

'I think we need to talk,' Arwen says in a strained voice to her future husband. It looks like my foster son has some explaining to do. Arwen looks to me. 'Forgive me father…' she begins, but is interrupted by Legolas.

'I will look after Elrond whilst you…speak… with Aragorn,' he offers. Arwen gives him a grateful smile.

'I will be back as soon as I can,' she promises me. 'Though I'm sure I'm leaving you in good hands.' She ushers Aragorn out of the room. He does not look happy. I am sure Arwen will eventually forgive him. I just hope she makes it as hard as possible for him. I am pulled out of my reverie as I notice Legolas make movements to leave our bed.

'Where do you think you're going?' I ask imperiously. 'You 're supposed to be looking after me.'

He smiles at me, not stopping his movements. I cannot help but admire his slender form as he moves towards his pile of clothes.

'I think I can best look after you if I'm not naked. I dare say you're hungry,' he replies, beginning to dress. 'Also, you may not have noticed, but your door is now unlocked and anyone could enter. I am not sure your sons would be *quite* as gracious as your daughter if they found me in your bed.'

'Perhaps not,' I admit. 'Still, they will have to get used to it.' He gazes at me heatedly.

'Yes, they will,' he says softly. 'I will never voluntarily leave your side again.'

'I'm glad to hear that,' I reply, feeling completely content for the first time in many years. I had never expected this outcome when I had attempted to free him of his love for Aragorn. Truly, the Valar had smiled upon us.

The End


End file.
